starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ratts Tyerell
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Aleen | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Mrs. Tyerell | kinderen = Deland Djulla Doby | sterfte = 32 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = Little Scrapper | functie = Podracer | species = Aleena | geslacht = Man | lengte = 0,79 meter 15 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Scatalpen | affiliatie = | era = }} thumb|150px|Ratts Tyerell Ratts Tyerell was een populaire Aleena Podracer die overleed tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge in 32 BBY. Biografie Leven Ratts Tyerell leek voor de buitenwereld een opschepper te zijn en een bruut maar door zijn mede-Podracers werd de kleine Aleena gerespecteerd voor zijn moed en durf. Ratts’ familie volgde hem vaak mee tijdens Podraces. Als een Aleena bezat Tyerell razendsnelle reflexen die nodig waren om te overleven als Podracer. Tyerell was zo’n 80 centimeter groot en was lichtblauw van kleur. Ratts en zijn echtgenote kregen twee kinderen: Deland en Djulla Tyerell. Ratts vloog in de Titan 2150 Podracer die hij Scatalpen noemde naar een gevreesd roofdier op Aleen. Scatalpen was erg snel maar had een mindere acceleratie en ‘wegligging’. Op Ando Prime was Ratts de favoriet op het Howler Gorge circuit. Ratts had een bleekblauwe vlag met rode en witte markeringen. Ratts Tyerell minachtte zoals veel Podracers het gedrag van de vals spelende Sebulba. In aanloop van de Boonta Eve Challenge op Tatooine had Ratts zijn Titan 2150 laten uitbouwen door een Outlaw Tech met gevaarlijke wapens om het Sebulba betaald te zetten. Tyerell werd beschouwd als een gentleman op het circuit en was niet van plan om andere Podracers te betrekken in zijn plannen. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge werd Tyerell aangemoedigd door zijn gezin en zijn baby zoon Doby. Ratts startte op de eerste rij van de wedstrijd. Net voor de race gaf Ratts nog een DUM-Series Pit Droid een bolwassing. Alvorens Tyerell zich in een positie kon wringen om Sebulba uit te schakelen, raakte hij zelf in grote moeilijkheden in de duistere Laguna Caves. Ratts crashte tegen een enorme stalactiet en was uitgeschakeld. Na de wedstrijd werd Ratts afgevoerd maar hij overleefde deze fatale botsing niet. Na zijn dood De dood van Ratts zorgde voor heel wat verdriet bij zijn gezin. Hun situatie zou nog erger worden toen Ratts’ broer Djulla Tyerell verkocht als slavin aan Sebulba, de aartsvijand van zijn overleden broer. Deland Tyerell, die onder de naam ‘Pabs’ opereerde, wou het op Euceron in een Podracer opnemen tegen Sebulba om de vrijheid van zijn zuster te verkrijgen. Het was echter Anakin Skywalker die als Jedi Watchman was aangesteld die Delands plaats innam en Sebulba alweer versloeg. Nadat zijn zus weer vrij was, richtte Deland Tyerell de Ratts Tyerell Foundation op, die het opnam voor de rechten van de Podracers en het gevaar van het Podracen promootte. De organisatie betoogde met succes op verschillende planeten om het Podracen te verbieden. Achter de Schermen *Ratts Tyerell is niet verwant aan Senator Bogg Tyrell. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Ratts Tyerell in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Racer – Game *Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Aleena category:Podrace Piloten